Edgar
Edgar is a greedy butler who often finds himself working for and against more powerful criminals in the Disney vs. Non-Disney Villains war and the Disney Villains War. He is the main villain of the animated Disney film, The Aristocats. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Cruella's Stooge The villainous Cruella de Vil, trying to attain a foothold in the criminal underworld, hires Edgar to eliminate one of her rivals, the devious Cat R. Waul. Though Edgar tries to kill Waul, the cat's henchmen send him careening through a windmill. This failure brings Edgar into Cruella's debt, creating a system of forced servitude. Butler vs Butler Cruella, along with her partner, Madam Medusa, plan to eliminate Cat R. Waul and his associate, Carface, during a performance by new bar performer, Darla Dimple. Edgar is sent in the first wave, trying to find some vantage point from which his employers can start the attack properly. Unfortunately for him, Darla Dimple's brutish butler, Max, notices the intrusion. Max's brute strength sends Edgar reeling for some time, but the behemoth finds himself trapped on a balloon. Seizing the opportunity, Edgar pierces the balloon with a pitchfork, sending Max flying off into the distance. In the ensuing gang war, Edgar defeats Carface's assassin, Killer. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two A New Employer Edgar's days as top henchman of Cruella and Medusa come to an abrupt end once Cobra Commander eliminates both gang leaders in one fell swoop. He informs Edgar of his new position as the Commander's henchman, putting an end to the butler's extravagant drinking parties. According to Manwhoooo, Edgar is not supposed to return in the rest events of the war. Disney Villains War To Catch a Thief For a time, Edgar works for the corrupt town official, Mr. Winkie. Winkie comes into the possession of the deed of Toad Hall. Edgar, wanting the deed for himself, drugs the food of Winkie and his weasel henchmen. Edgar snatches the deed before Winkie wakes up but spends too much time drinking champagne in celebration to give Winkie the slip completely. Eventually, the effects of the drugs wear off on Winkie, who arouses his weasel henchmen, who promptly attack Edgar. The butler, while trying to make a run for it stumbles and falls flat on his face. This causes the deed, which he had folded up and placed in his pocket earlier to go flying under a rug. While Winkie and the weasels go diving under the rug for it, Edgar collects himself and uses the hall's secret passageway to escape. A Thief Caught Edgar also comes into the debt of the loan shark, Sykes. In the middle of the night, he tries to give the shark the slip, but Sykes catches on. Edgar's motorbike is able to escape Sykes's car briefly, but Roscoe and Desoto, Sykes's dogs, chase him down. One of them even bites into his rear end. When Edgar gets a final burst of speed, he thinks he has outrun his attackers. However, he is not paying enough attention to the windmill in front of him. Edgar smashes clean through the wall, killing him. Disney Villains War Reboot Edgar appears in the reboot series in role similar to the original one, although altered with extra details. Here he appears as one of the entrusting spies of David Xanatos. Having been insecure of his position in the underworld empire, Edgar attempts to leave New York City with his motor-cycle. However, he is caught on by Sykes, who sics his dogs after him. One of them even bites into his rear end. When Edgar gets a final burst of speed, he thinks he has outrun his attackers. However, he is not paying enough attention to the windmill in front of him. Edgar smashes clean through the wall, killing him. Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Heores Vs Villains War Category:Disney Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance Category:Xanatos' Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:The buisness war Contestants/the gang war Contestants Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Cruella Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) Category:Henchmen Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Stromboli's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Ratcliffe's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Disney Villains War Reboot Category:Vs Scar Category:Corey Burton Category:Darla Dimple's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:French Category:The Animal Cruelty Squad (A.C.S.) in Prequel vs Sequel Villains